


Hush

by Ilthi



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, SHINee
Genre: And like, No Dialogue, Other, and going through an experimental phase, i'm smart, set in new vegas, so there's no romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthi/pseuds/Ilthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always silent in the wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

It was funny, people usually thought that the end of the world would happen with explosions from atomic bombs and everything would be irradiated. They'd be right if it weren't for the last bit. Yes, mostly everything was irradiated, but not all. There were places of green that were untouched by the radiation and the resulting storms, but they were far and few between.  
  
Taemin dreamed of a place like that, sure it was filled with the usual things that could kill you, but also things that would've died out in the harsh wasteland. Creatures that made small chirps and filled the night time with a pleasant noise.  
  
What most people didn't guess about the end of the world was that it was so quiet. Things evolved not to make noise so they could easily sneak up on prey. The day time was lively, of course, as that was when most people were up. But now, during the night, it was deathly quiet in his makeshift camp.  
  
The only sound, of course, being his loud heartbeat and pained gasps. He ran into something nasty earlier and it left a deep gash in his side, something a stimpack alone couldn't heal. No, he needed an actual doctor to help close the wound up all the way, something he didn't exactly have on hand at the moment. Instead, he only had his own medical knowledge and he had to do his best to disinfect the wound with some of the purified water he'd found earlier and wrap the bandage around his side.  
  
It was ugly, but it'd have to do. He had to keep moving.  
  
He knew he was chasing after a fairytale, a fantasy, but something in him had to know. Had to know if these small pocket “oasis” existed in the wasteland. If he died now...  
  
Well, he would have to keep moving and take another stimpack. He was smart enough to keep his entire medical kit full of them and rad-away, nothing else other than bandages and purified water. It wasn't like he needed alcohol to numb the pain and make him stupid.  
  
Pain was probably the only thing to keep him awake and alert during the night.  
  
Picking himself up with a pained grunt, Taemin took his gun out of the holster and held it tightly in his hand, eyes scanning the dark landscape around him. There wasn't anything other than a strange, large shape in the distance, something no one had any intention of scouting. Somebody had paid him to check it out and, being the idealistic fool he was, he agreed to it, thinking that maybe it was the oasis.  
  
At this point he hoped it was.  
  
The constant thrum of radiation was going to drive him crazy. He had lied when he said that it was always quiet. It wasn't. Not in the slightest if you were new. The constant thrum of radiation was there, people just learned how to tune it out. It was his only constant companion in his journey, the hum of it almost comforting. But even that faded into the oppressive silence of the wasteland.  
  
As he neared the distant shapes, they only grew in size, taller than the Lucky 38, no more than a mere speck on the horizon now. The other thing he noticed was that the ground was green, not radiation green, but natural green. He had seen fake plants that had survived the war and could only guess that this it what they were, but instead of fake they were real. Or what he could only guess was real.  
  
Taemin couldn't quite believe that there was a place like this in the Mojave, what little light coming from small strange bugs lighting up the tall... trees?  
  
He felt quite lightheaded, the wound still refusing to close all the way and his movements opening it and allowing blood to flow freely. It was now sunset, there were people on the road ahead of him, though he couldn't quite tell if they were walking towards him or away. All he knew was that his vision was slowly fading, the ringing in his ears not a good distraction from how quiet it was.  
  
Despite his thoughts, the place wasn't filled with small noises, but instead it was just as quiet as the wasteland- the only noise was his weak heartbeat and the yelling voices coming closer as he closed his eyes, silence taking over once more.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff


End file.
